A Friend
by TheGoldenC
Summary: Roger comforts his friend (and crush) Jessica, after she ran away from her abusive boyfriend. Warning: Domestic Abuse
1. Rainy Night

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ROGER RABBIT CHARACTERS! **

**Warning: Domestic Abuse**

**It was a rainy night in September. The time was around 9 o'clock outside of a small trailer in ToonTown.**

**Roger's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for bed when I suddenly heard a knock at my door. "Who could that be at this time in this weather?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. Thinking it was some kind of a dumb joke, I was about to tell them to buzz off. But then I heard a familiar voice.

"It's me, Jessica." The voice answered.

My heart pounded as I pictured the beautiful fiery red head. I kinda have a huge crush on her, so I was excited that she was over at my trailer, but also confused of what she was doing here at this time of night and in the pouring rain.

I opened the door and my heart pounded even faster. Just like I had pictured in my mind: tall, beautiful, curvaceous. Her fire red hair was soaked along with the rest of her. "Jessica?! What're you doing here? Come in." I opened my door for her to come into my trailer.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She had her head down, and her right arm reached over to rub her left arm.

I looked at her and could tell something was wrong; she looked sad and somewhat scared. Nothing compared to her beautiful and confident self. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, taking a step towards her.

She didn't look at me, keeping her gaze on the floor. She shook her head. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay? Is everything alright?" I asked. My eyes caught view of her left arm that she was rubbing before, her hand happened to move just enough for me to see a bruise stretching from her elbow to her forearm. I silently gasped as I asked myself: what could have happened to her?! Yet I didn't say anything.

She was silent as she closed her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek. "Cody's been beating on me again."

My eyes widened. Cody is Jessica's boyfriend...if you can even call him that! He's rude, mean, arrogant, and just a plain jerk! But I never knew that he was hitting on her! My eyes narrow. How DARE he stoop that low to do something like that, and especially to such an amazing, beautiful woman?! Why I outta-

"Wait...what do ya mean 'again'?!" I ask.

Jessica wiped her cheeks, trying to get rid of her tears. "It's not the first time that it happened. He does it whenever he gets drunk. Thankfully it's not as bad as last time. The last time he beat me, he gave me a black eye and busted my lip."

My jaw dropped to the floor with a loud 'thump' as I stared at her in disbelief.

She continued once I didn't respond. "I was able to defend myself this time. I was lucky it was only my arm." She said, reaching out to rub her bruise.

I reached down and lifted my jaw back into place. I looked at her. "Jeepers Jessica, that's terrible!"

She nodded. "I ran away as fast as I could in the pouring rain. I had nowhere else to go, so that's why I came here to you." As she talked, I brought her over towards my couch in my living room and carefully sat her down.

As Jessica sat on the couch, I quickly ran in the kitchen and to the refrigerator and took out an ice pack. Then I grabbed a towel out of my linen closet and rushed back over towards her. I gently placed the ice pack down on her forearm. She winced from the coldness and the pain, yet relaxed a bit once I wrapped the towel around her shoulders to dry herself.

I sat down next to her. She glances at me and gives me a slight smile. "Thank you." She says quietly.

"Don't mention it." I responded. "But Jessica, why are you still with him if he keeps doing this to you?" I ask as I watch her fiddle with the ice pack.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just...afraid. Afraid of what he's going to do if I break up with him." Her gaze transfers from her forearm to me. "I mean, you see what he does to me when we ARE together-" she says, lifting up her bruised arm. "Just imagine what he might do when I tell him it's over. He'll go insane!"

My brows furrow as I look at her. I can see the fear stricken in her emerald eyes. "Jessica, you can't keep living like this. It isn't safe."

"I know that! But I don't have anywhere else to go or-"

"You can stay with me." I say.

She looks at me, stunned. "W-what?"

"You can stay here with me as long as you want...or until you find your own place." I say, smiling at her as I gently place a hand on her shoulder.

She stares at me. "B-but...what if he comes looking for me? What if he finds me?!" She says, scared. Her voice trembling a bit as she grips my arm.

"He won't." I say softly. "And even if he tries, he won't get very far. I know a good bit of people in the police force and I'm even good friends with a detective! Trust me, Jessica...I can handle him!" I say as I puff up my chest and thump it with my fist.

Jessica softly chuckled. I think that's the first time I've seen her actually smile tonight! She sighs, looking at me endearingly. "Thank you, Roger...for everything."

I smile back at her, hiding the blush within my cheeks. "Hey, it's the least I could do for a friend." I turn around as I start to head back into the kitchen, until Jessica calls out.

"Roger."

I turn back around, facing her. "Yes, Jessica?"

She bit her lip as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. The slightest hint of blush hidden in her cheeks. "How would you feel if I told you I have feelings for you?"

My eyes widen a bit. Could it be? She likes me back?! I take a step towards her, I can feel as my cheeks begin to burn with blush, unable to stop them from showing. "I feel the exact same way, and have been for a long time now."

"How long?" She asks.

"Since the first day I met you." I take a seat next to her on the couch. My eyes never leave hers as I explain my feelings for her. "When I saw you walk into Maroon Studios, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you: your beautiful, long red hair, gorgeous green eyes, and your smile-" I sigh lovingly, unable to control myself. "It's the most stunning smile I've ever seen."

Jessica's cheeks turn rosy pink from my words. Her lips eventually curl into a smile as she turns her head downwards. "No one's ever complimented me like that before."

I gently reach out to grab her right hand, the one that's unbruised, which makes her look up. I smile at her. "That's because I see you differently from everyone else. Not only do I see your beautiful appearance, but I see your soul and your beautiful personality. Jessica you're smart, pretty, talented, kind, caring, funny...I could go on forever!"

She chuckles from my silly ways. The sound of her laughter bringing warmth to my ears. Her emerald eyes look at me endearingly. "Thank you, Roger. You're one of the sweetest, most humble people I know. You care about others more than yourself! And when you care for someone, you really show it. You look deeper than just on the outside, you see people for who they really are. And that's what I love about you."

My eyes widened once I heard her say the 'L-Word'. Right now my heart is beating a hundred miles a minute. I can literally feel my cheeks and the tip of my ears burn up. "T-thank you!" I stuttered. "That's what I love about you too."

She blushes as she reached over to embrace me. I gladly excepted it, my arms wrapping around her waist as I hug her tight. I sighed happily from the sweet scent of her hair. My hands slightly move up and down her lower back as I rubbed it soothingly.

After a few moments had past, we detached from each other. Jessica pulls away slightly, enough to where her face is a few inches apart from mine. We look at each other, my sapphire ones looking into her emerald ones. Then all of a sudden, like a force pulls me closer towards her, and her closer to me. I suddenly felt her lips come in contact with mine, I welcomed her in as I gently kiss her back. Her hand places upon my chest to brace herself, while my arms move to around her torso; lightly pulling her towards me.


	2. Nightmares

**Jessica's P.O.V **

_I found myself crying in a cold, dark room with no windows and a single door facing behind me. I was in my regular clothes: my red dress and purple opera gloves. But that's not what was out of the ordinary. _

_I could tell something was off. The way the air chilled through my body, how the darkness crept up on me like a sleazy stalker. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around them as my head rest in between the small gap. _

_Tears continued to pour out of my eyes. But not your regular sad tears...those were tears of fear. I was afraid. But of what?!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_I jolted from my position, my heart pounding as I stared at the blank wall in front of me. The sound obviously wasn't coming from the wall, but from the door behind me. _

_My throat suddenly felt dry from paranoia. I swallowed, slowly standing to my wobbly feet, weak from being in that position for what felt like hours. My mind raced: who could be at that door, who's after me- _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_There it was again. That horrific knocking, the banging from it was so loud I was surprised it didn't knock the door completely off! My emerald eyes glued to the entryway, I hesitantly took a step forward as I asked, "w-who...who is it?" My voice shaky and hoarse from the crying and the fear. _

_I didn't receive a reply, which sent my nerves racing through my skin. My hand shakily lifted to the doorknob, twisting it slowly. I quickly flung open the door, clenching my eyes to avoid whatever was standing on the other side. I didn't hear anything so I thought the coast was clear. But upon opening my eyes, I quickly realized that I was wrong. DEAD WRONG. _

_Standing on the other side was Cody. He was wearing a sinister smile as his hands balled into fists by his side, fists that look like they could strangle me with little effort. His dark blue eyes locked on me, his stare sending shivers up my spine. _

_My eyes widened with pure horror. He's the last person I ever wanted to come in contact with. The person who caused me so many restless nights. The person who gave me a reason to be afraid at night. The person who I was trying to get away from. _

_"C-C-Cody?!" I gasped. My chest heaved with my rapid breathing, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt like my heart could stop at any moment. But the second his name left my lips, I saw his smile widen. Widen wider than ever before into an inhuman, sadistic, psychopathic smile. His hand suddenly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, the light glistening off of it. And at that very moment...I felt as if my heart truly did stop. _

_I couldn't move, my feet became stuck to the ground as I was paralyzed with terror. _

_"Gotcha." Cody said in a deep, demonic voice. He ran towards me as all I could do was scream. _

I suddenly jolted upwards. My ample bosom rose and fell rapidly from hyperventilating. I placed a hand over my heart to prevent it from popping out of my chest. I could feel the bead of cold sweat dripping down the side of my face.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a-"

My eyes widened with confusion as I checked my surroundings. Much to my relief, I wasn't in a secluded room with no windows. But I was in a room, a guest bedroom it looked like, with a large window to my left side.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun peering in through the glass, the bright yellow curtains didn't help much with blocking out the light. I looked down, seeing that I was in a bed that I could not call my own, and also realizing that I was not in my dress anymore but in an overly large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

My brows knitted together. _Now where did these come from?_ I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard humming coming from outside the room. Fear momentarily gripped me upon thinking back to that dreadful dream I had...well, nightmare is more like it.

Then the smell of breakfast food filled the air. I sniffed, the aroma filling my nostrils and causing my stomach to grumble, demanding to be fed. I honestly don't even remember the last time I ate. I've just been so stressed out lately dealing with..._him_ that I haven't really been able to take care of myself.

I stepped out the bed, my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor, sending shivers up my spine. The oversized shirt fell down just above my knees, covering the shorts I was wearing.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, and that's when I saw Roger standing in his kitchen, back turned towards the living area while he stood over the stove. He was humming a tune while he cooked, his body moving to the beat as his ears swayed back and forth.

He suddenly turned around, holding a frying pan in his hands, his eyes showed signs of recognition as a big smile spread across his lips. "Hiya, Jessica!" He said with his little lisp. "Did ya sleep well?"

I internally shuddered at the thought of the damned dream. But I didn't want to worry Roger over a silly little nightmare, so I simply nodded my head. My crimson bangs brushing over my cheek with the movement. "You made me breakfast?" I asked.

Roger nodded, his rabbit ears flopping in his face. "Yep! Well, I wasn't too sure on what you like ta eat...so I kinda improvised," he said pointing over to the table with a plate of food already on it. "I hope you're okay with vegetarian!"

I gave him a small smile until my eyes caught view of my red dress and gloves laying on his couch over in the corner. "Is that my dress?"

His eyes followed mine. "Oh yeah! Your dress was soaked, so I took it and washed it for you...which is why you're wearing those," He said, gesturing to the oversized outfit I was wearing. "I hope you don't mind." His voice somewhat quiet as he shuffled his feet sheepishly.

He immediately looked up once I lightly touched his arm. I smiled at him sweetly. "Of course I don't, that was very kind of you, Roger."

Roger smiled a bit. "Aw shucks, it was nothing really I just-"

I cut his comment short by kneeling down and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, not forgetting the kiss we shared the other night. His sapphire eyes widened and I had to stifle a laugh as I watched him turn into the shade of a cherry tomato. His ears perked up as a goofy, lopsided grin appeared on his lips. "Jeepers."

I chuckled, straightening back up and heading towards the table. As I took my seat, I smiled at him one more time. "Thank you, Roger...for everything."

This time he gave a big bright smile that was more like his old self. "You're welcome, Jessie." He said, hopping elsewhere in his trailer. I smiled as I felt my cheeks turn rosy at his little nickname for me.

I sighed happily, finally tucking into my food. Living with Roger might not be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
